Arrested
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: A Gundam Wing morsel suggesting 1x2 and 3x4


**Arrested **

A Gundam Wing Morsel

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing or its characters. I make no monetary profit off this story.

A/N: this one's for Snowdragonct, a tribute to her very own loyal, blue-eyed sweetie pie, Midnight Blue, who just passed.

* * *

Out of the corner of my eyes, I spy the movement of a hoodie flipping back and a yard long brown braid flying free, and I'm mesmerized.

_Beautiful. So beautiful I can't stop staring at him. _

I'm hardwired to be attracted to other guys instead of girls. I'm also plagued with shyness so I rarely do anything about it. Today, my quiet but assertive friend has me out from behind my laptop to "hook up", as he puts it, but I'm really "just looking" as I normally do.

_He is not the usual._ This time I'm enamored at first glance. _The line of his cheek to his jaw—I want to touch that. I want to brush the long bangs from his face, to feel the soft hair._

_Eh! Look away or he'll see you staring!_

_That was close._

_His pretty blond friend is jerking on his braid, using that to get his attention. Jerk. Probably his boyfriend. Double jerk. _

_God, his hair is fucking long. _

_He uses his hands to talk. Wide expansive movements. And he makes his blond friend laugh a lot. I wish I could hear his voice._

_He's my size. Just my size. He's so gorgeous I can't look away, but I want to see his eyes._

_Duck!_

I look away microseconds before he turns my way and I get punched in the arm by my friend.

"Hey. Wake up."

_My friend is being a dickhead. He keeps interrupting my surreptitious ogling. _

"Cut it out, Barton. I'm awake. I just don't see the need to talk about everything we look at."

"Uh, huh. You chose to come to the aviation museum. Again. For the third time this month just to see the "history of mobile suits" exhibit." He nudges me _again_ since my eyes were already tracking the object of my obsession _again_. "And you are the one to hold up our conversation, not me."

"Not—" _today_, I meant to add, but the sway of that beautiful boy's braid distracts me. He has a cocky walk, shoulders back, which makes him look confident. And then he spins about.

_He's looking towards me. No, __**at**__ me!_

_Fuck!_

"The, ah," I step closer to the wall to read the descriptive chart, "early suits were actually 'suits' of protective metal with gearing to assist leverage. Amplifying the shielding with 'narfore' fields wasn't invented until—"

"I can read the signs," my friend comments, but when I look his way, I notice he's watching the same pair I have been. Well, watching one of them anyway. I think he's got an eye on the blond one. That's safe.

I am back to watching them._ I can't help trying to get a better look. I've never been so attracted by anyone before. Not like this. He turns heads._

I watch other people do double-takes he walks by them, girls mostly. His not-a-boyfriend-much-longer blond friend is leading him to the next room and my friend's gliding toward the doorway. I've got his back immediately.

This new room's smaller and even though there are other people sharing the space, it feels like it's just us four.

_Wait, he speaks!_

"I'm starving, Cat. Gimme a break!"

"You promised I could visit the entire museum this time," his blond friend, "Cat," says.

_A cat that whines. He doesn't deserve a boyfriend like Duo._

Whiny Cat whispers something more, looking askance at us-- or at Trowa, anyway. I read his lips well enough to catch, "--he's here again."

_Is that good or bad? Duo is ignoring what he said. Good for him. Duo is nobody's door mat._

"We've been through it once already and I did like the Mobile Suit part, but if I don't get lunch now, you're gonna have to explain my dead body to my wife."

_Wife! _Ice-cold knives stabbed over my body. _No!_

The beautiful boy is speaking again, "'Meiran,' you'd have to say, 'he died of starvation in the aeronautical museum, mere feet from the snack bar, because I made him enter the simulator on an empty stomach.'"

"Duo, the conure is a bird, not your wife. You're being overdramatic."

_Duo? His name is Duo. Duo has a full lower lip I want to suck and crush with mine. It matches his flushed cheeks._

"She could be! She's demanding and noisy enough."

"She's not even your pet. Wufei's vacation is nearly over, so he'll take her back. She is going to be gone soon, right?"

"Yeah." Now, he's staring into blondie's eyes, pleading, "feed me."

_I'd never be able to deny him a thing if he looked at me that way. What color are his eyes? Blue something? I can't get close enough to tell. He's walking away._

_Where's Trowa going?_

Tearing my eyes off the most beautiful boy in the universe takes about all my strength, but I do so to avoid plowing into the other museum visitors funneling into the hall. I see Trowa following the other two and step up the pace, clipping a kid who shouldn't have been there anyway. When I join my friend in the snack bar, he's sidling up to beautiful Duo's friend, Whiny Cat, and talking to him!

"—don't want to eat here," I catch Trowa saying. And then I see his green eye, the only one not covered by a shank of bangs, riveted to blondie's shimmery blue eyes.

"I don't?" pretty blond Cat asks. "I don't come here often enough to know what's good in town."

God, my friend's running his hand through his hair to get a better look and to appear super casual. "I know dozens."

"Hey, any place will do for me," says my beauty.

_No it won't_, I nearly say. _Only the best for you._

"Five minute walk and you can have the best barbeque ever," Trowa says. "And in the other direction there's Thai, Sushi, vegan pizza, Jewish deli to die for, Lebanese with the best lentil soup in town- whatever you want—"

"You've got it?" the blond fills in with a beguiling smile.

_Oh, yeah! Just say the word. _My friend is drooling over the blond Cat, who is cute but still… he pales next to Duo.

_His blue eyes have violet flecks when the light hits them just right. Midnight Blue. He's sneaking peeks at me and I'm doing the same. I can't help myself. And then he winks at me like a mischievous child._

"I could go for the barbeque, how about you?" he says to me in a voice that's the perfect mix of husky-low.

I just want to haul him into bed and have my way with him. "Definitely." _ Barbeque would do as my second choice..._

"Duo Maxwell." He sticks out a hand.

"Heero Yuy," I tell him, and adjust my iron grip so as not to break bones.

"Heh, heh. Well, hero of mine, save me from museum food crap'orama."

My best friend Trowa Barton and "Nice to meet you. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner!" follow us out the door; at least, I think they're behind us. My attention's been arrested by the most beautiful boy in the universe.

End.


End file.
